Hooked
by ZiaMikal
Summary: HOOKED IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE PM ME ASAP IF INTERESTED. ADOPTED OR NOT, I AM DELETING THIS STORY ON JUNE 4th, 2011. SAVE THIS STORY, PLEASE.
1. Found

**AN:**

_**This takes place right after Daphne and Sabrina get out of Oz.**_

_**Sabrina get's all in a tizzy (*giggle*) because Puck isn't in Oz. He stumbled into another story, loosing Sabrina and Daphne.**_

_**The question is… which story?**_

_**Guess!**_

_**Muahahahahahahahahah  
**_

_**-- That was my evil cackle.**_

_**Yes, it was necessary.**_

_*****__Looks down in shame__*****_

_**No, not really.**_

_**Any-hoo....**_

_**I know this is unlikely to happen in Book Eight, but it was just a cool (*-In my mind. It's late, so my opinion isn't exactly stable right now. But, hey, Lewis Carroll was high all the time, right?! There is hope!:D-*) idea that entered my head at 11:30 on a Sunday night.**_

_**Enjoy:D**_

_** ---ZiaMikal**_

* * *

It was clear. Puck was certainly not in Oz. Where he was and how he managed to land in a different story than Sabrina and Daphne was a complete mystery.

Oz wasn't that large of a place at all. As a matter of fact, it didn't seem any larger than Ferryport Landing. But the weirdness of it made up for lack of land. Sabrina and Daphne searched every nook and cranny in the strange Land of Oz. They searched high and low from Munchkinland to The Emerald City, from Winkie Country to The Glikkus Canals. He simply wasn't there. And, for some odd reason, this made Sabrina distraught.

All she could think about was Puck, where he was, and if he was okay... What if he wasn't okay? What if Puck needed her help? What if he was... No. She couldn't let herself think like that. She couldn't lose hope.

Luckily, while searching for Puck, Sabrina and Daphne happened to find a door, standing alone in the middle of a forest. Sabrina opened it, only to see the other side of the forest.

This only angered her more. She slammed the door with all her might, causing an apple to fall from a tree above, hitting her head in the process.

"Wait!" Daphne said. She got up from a tree stump she had been sitting on previously, and opened the door once again. She looked at it from every angle, as if she were committing it to memory.

Her sister simply gave her a strange look. Daphne caught her sisters' gaze and decided to explain herself. "Sabrina, come stand by the side of the door, please." Willing to try anything, she cooperated. Daphne picked up the apple that had fallen on her sisters' head just moments ago. Sabrina only gave her a questioning stare in return.

Daphne simply held a hand up to her sister as if asking her to wait. With this Sabrina simply gave her sister her full attention. Daphne, once again focusing on the open door, apple still in hand, made her warrior face and with all her might threw the apple through the doorway.

They both saw two different reactions, yet both reactions sparked an interest.

Daphne saw the apple go through the door, but as it did, it made the image of the doorway ripple, similar to the effect of someone walking through Mirror.

What Sabrina saw, or rather, didn't see, was what caught her eye. Sabrina clearly saw Daphne throw the apple, but she didn't see it go through the door. it was as if it somehow got lost in the process. This got Sabrina's hopes up, and in no time she grabbed her sisters' hand and ran right through the doorway with Daphne in tow.

Going through the door wasn't entirely unlike entering the Book of Everafter. Though, it also wasn't entirely unlike stepping into Mirror.

Once again everything went black.

**...**

When the girls awoke, they awoke to brightness. It was even more exquisite than Oz. They awoke to something blue... a bluish green color, anyway. It was a lagoon. It was a lagoon filled with brilliant pink flamingos, and Mermaids, and a... Pirate ship?

Sabrina drew her eyes away from the scenery to find Daphne, in a nightgown, biting down on her palm. _Hard_.

Realization hit.

She forced herself to look down at her own costume. Sabrina was dressed in green. Her get-up looked to be constructed of leaves, for that matter. Sabrina shuddered. She was dressed as none other than Tinkerbell.

_No. Way_.

"Sabrina! We're in Neverland!" Daphne practically screeched. Peter Pan had always been Daphne's favorite fairy tale. It was a wonder she didn't faint.

"Don't remind me, Marshmallow." A familiar voice came from behind them. The girls turned and looked to find the owner of the voice, but found no one.

"Over here!" The voice said. Sabrina noticed it was coming from a nearby bush. Almost immediately, Pucks head poked out from the bush Sabrina was looking at. She couldn't restrain herself. "PUCK!" Sabrina ran to him, full speed, and jumped into the bush, tackling him down in an embrace.

"Miss me, Grimm?" Puck laughed. That was all it took to bring her back to reality. She practically jumped off him, and they both stood up. Standing before her, Sabrina saw the most comical thing she had ever witnessed. Puck was wearing a green tunic, complete with matching tights and hat with a red feather through it. Sabrina couldn't breathe, for laughing so hard. She collapsed and lay there on the ground until she caught her breath, several minutes later. She stood up, still chuckling.

"Hello, Peter!" at that, Sabrina burst into laughter again. Pucks face grew red, with rage or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"Hey, Tink!" Sabrina froze. At that Puck burst into his own fit of laughter. There was no way he would live this down.

"Hey, you, with the tights," Sabrina said, in the midst of another mad laughing fit. Puck glowered in return.

"The stupid costume won't come off." Puck muttered.

Oh, there was absolutely no way Sabrina was going to let Puck live this one down. He was dressed as Peter Pan, for crying out loud! He was the one who landed himself in Neverland instead of Oz, he should have been more careful! Although, the Book of Everafters' stories were listed in alphabetical order by author... Barrie and Baum couldn't have to far apart in the first place. But, Sabrina decided that looking at things logically would have been no fun at the time. Puck was in tights! He landed right into his arch nemesis' story! This was too good to be true, for Sabrina, that is. This just happened to be Pucks worst nightmare.

"Hey, Peter! Where are your Lost Boys? Have you lost them?" Daphne taunted, playing along with Sabrina, who was clearly enjoying Pucks' humility much more than she should have.

"Shut it, Marshmallow!" Puck fumed.

Daphne, in turn cowered behind her sister. And Sabrina, in turn, began shouting at Puck. "Don't yell at her like that!"

Puck was glaring daggers, and his only retort was "I suppose you won't need my help getting out of this wretched place. I know I don't need your help, much less your annoying voice nagging at my every move."

With that, he stormed off. Sabrina was so mad at him, she didn't even care. She didn't need his help.

"We don't need him, Daphne! He would only slow us down. Now, let's find that door." With that, she turned around, wondering why Daphne hadn't said a word during her rant. What Sabrina saw bewildered her.

Before she could completely comprehend what exactly it was she saw, everything went black.

* * *

**AN:**

_**EGAD!**_

_**Gasp!**_

_**Was that my first cliffy?!**_

_**Why yes, yes it was.**_

_**Do me a favor, and click that rectangle below that reads "Review this Story/Chapter" in green, and leave me sumtin nice! ;D**_

_** ---ZiaMikal**_


	2. Rescue

**AN:**

_**I completely forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, Found.**_

_**I apologize.**_

_**Aside form that, I'd like to thank **__**imafallenangel, , sabrinagrimm, America's Ham, Horsegirl99, and Camaro-Enthusiast **__**for all the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Michael Buckley, L. Frank Baum, or J. M. Barrie. Nor do I own the Sisters Grimm, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, or Peter Pan.**_

_**---ZiaMikal**_

* * *

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She tried desperately to remember the previous events, yet she came up with nothing.

Then, she took in her surroundings. The first thing thing that occurred to her was that she was in some sort of cage. Her cage was positioned in the back corner of the room she was in. By the looks of it, she was in a study of some sort. Her prison gave her full view of the room. A desk with parchment and and a quill pen placed in an ink bottle laid upon it was right in front of her cage. Just then, Sabrina felt the unsteady sway of the ship she was aboard. The _Jolly Roger_, yes, that was the name. Sabrina had heard a man going on about it. A man with ungainly long, black, and curly hair that flowed into an equally long beard. A pirate. A pirate with an iron hook in place of his right hand.

_Captain James Hook_.

Sabrinas' memories suddenly came flooding back to her. Daphne! Where was Daphne?

Before any more questions could muster in her head, Sabrina hear the slow, repetitive _clunk_ of footsteps coming from the stairs leading up to the main deck of the ship. The first thing that caught her eye on Captain Hook was, naturally, his hook. It struck more fear in her than anything else ever had. He caught her gaze, returning it with a wicked grin.

"Well, well, well, it has been a while, hasn't it, Tink?" He questioned. Sabrina could have sworn she saw a glimmer of insanity in his cold, pale, blue eyes.

Sabrina kept her mouth shut and, trying to imitate her character's spunky attitude the best she could, crossed her arms, let out a "Hmph!" whilst turning her back on Hook.

"Tut, tut, tut. You and your attitude," Hook chided. "Tell me, what does it take for a fairy to lighten up?" at this, he smirked.

Before she could come up with a retort, Sabrina heard a faint ticking noise. Apparently Hook heard it too, terror washing over his smug expression. All of a sudden she saw a short, plump character, Smee, she thought, running down the stairs having a fit hollering "Cap'n! Cap'n! It's the crocodile! And Pan!" in various orders. He was quite annoying, Sabrina thought, but she could see the kind heart his tale warned of him.

"Pan." he spat. Turning to Sabrina, Hook said "It seems your imprisonment has proven useful, Tinkerbell. You and the girl called 'Wendy' have brought that wretch of a boy right into my grasp."

"But, the crocodile, sir! It's boarding the ship!" said Smee.

"Then kill it!" he shouted, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Yes sir! I'll tell the crew!" with that, Smee ran back up to the main deck.

"Farewell, Tinker-" Hook was cut off by the entrance of who he thought to be Peter Pan. But, Sabrina knew better. It was Puck, coming to her rescue once more, but at his entrance, all her worries vanished. He had two swords in hand, prepared for a fight.

They fought mercilessly, for what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a few minutes. In those few minutes, Puck managed to get Hook onto the main deck where he would be distracted by the crocodile. As soon as Hook was taken care of, Puck busted Sabrina out of her cage. Sabrina was in awe, speechless. She had expected him to be in a different story by now. Why did he stay?

That was about the time Puck, without a word, picked her up bridal style, sprouted his wings, and flew them away.

Right after they witnessed Hook and his crew be swallowed whole by the enormous crocodile, Puck whispered in Sabrinas' ear "Always saving your butt, aren't I, Grimm? I think you ought to start showing some serious gratitude." At this, Sabrina simply smirked and nuzzled into the safety of his arms. This confused Puck at first, but he eventually grasped her tighter, enjoying her warmth.

Puck was tempted to protest, but then he remembered what Sabrina had accidentally told him only two weeks ago. They ended up married in the future. He admitted that he had a slight overreaction, well, not aloud, but to himself. But now? Now he could see it. Maybe it wasn't so bad, ending up with Grimm. Maybe it was a good thing. She fit so perfectly, against his body... Yes. It would be a good thing.

As soon as they were well away from the Jolly Roger, Sabrina realized something, and horror washed over her. She'd left her sister on the ship.

"Daphne!" Sabrina cried out in despair. She burst into tears, sobbing into Pucks' shoulder, grieving at the thought of losing her sister.

Puck clutched her even tighter, if possible, trying to calm her. "Shh, Grimm. Don't cry, Marshmallow's safe, I promise. Please don't cry."

Sabrina perked up at his words. "What do you mean she's safe? How can you say that? She was on the ship! She's probably rotting in that monsters' stomach with Hook and his crew by now!" She noticed they were descending upon a forest.

Puck simply smirked. "It turns out, those lost boys come in handy every once and a while."

* * *

**AN:**

_**This was shorter than I would have liked.**_

_**And I understand Puck was slightly OOC.**_

_**I'm sorry, I couldn't take the lack of fluff!**_

_**It was killing me!**_

_**Ack!**_

_**Also, I hope I can stretch this out two more chapters.**_

_**I originally planned it as a one shot, then I wanted to make it a two shot, featuring Pucks POV.**_

_**And then it turned into a short story.**_

_**I have trouble deciding on things sometimes:/**_

_**Poo.**_

_**So, I'm not sure how I want to end this quite yet.**_

_**REVIWREVIEWREVIW!:D**_

_**Please?**_

_**---ZiaMikal.**_


	3. AN! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!

**AN:**

_**OH MY GOODNESSS!**_

_**I sincerely apologize for being gone for soooooo long! You can still beat me up and burn me on a stake, if you like. I'd rather you not though.**_

_**I DO plan on updating ASAP, if you'll still read my stories.**_

_**I had a lot of hectic things going on the passed few months, and am now getting back into the swing of things.**_

_**This goes for both of my stories.**_

_**Hooked and A New Perspective.**_

_**Once again, I am so beyond sorry!**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**---ZiaMikal**_


	4. AN: Nope, not dead yet

WHOAH, IT'S BEEN A WHILE.

Jeez. I'm really sorry. You all hate me now.

To justify, I've had a thousand-and-one things go wrong in the passed year. Everything from parents divorcing, to death in the family, and a really-bad breakup.

And I'm overloading my self with work, school, and trying to make time for anything leisure-esque.

But, anyway… I'm taking fanfiction back on (this will actually subtract from the overload... in my mind... I think...), and making it a priority. I forgot how great writing was.

Sadly, I'm giving this story, in particular, up. It was one of my favorite ideas yet, only I don't have the will to finish it, now that the 8th book is out. I'm going to write book 9 now, and should have the first chapter up within the next week. However, I would love to hand this story over to someone. PLEASE, by all means, PM me and this will be arranged. I hate for things to go unfinished...

Last but not least, it really means a lot to me that even though I had been gone for so long, I still got reviews periodically. Like, you don't even understand how much that meant. I cried. I want to thank you all. Even if you hate me now, I don't blame you. I want to thank you guys. :)

**Love, ZiaMikal**


End file.
